Getting Started
New Account Sign Up To get started with Swan Cloud Accounting, you will require an account. You can create your FREE Swan Account via [https://app.swancount.com/Account/SignOn https://app.swancount.com/Account/SignOn] Information requires to create your account are as such: * First Name * Last Name * Company Name * Email * Contact Number Click Sign Up and your Swan account's details will be send to your registered email. Login Swan is a cloud-based application. You only need an internet connection and a web browser in order to access the system. There is no need to download or install any software to use Swan. We recommend using Firefox or Chrome web browsers. You may face some compatibility issues if you were to use Internet Explorer. Once you have registered an account will be created and you will be provided with: 1. Website address: ''' '''https://app.swancount.com This is the link to the website that will be used to access the Swan Cloud Accounting system. 2. Access Id This is your unique company access id used by the system to identify your company and to store your company data; similar to your phone number or home address. 3. User Id This is your username, used by the system to identify the person logging into your company account. You are able to create up to 4 other users in your company account. 4. Password This is your password. Please store this password in a safe place and do not share your password with other users in your company account. Home Page Once you have login successfully you will be directed to the system home page. For first time login, you will be prompt to setup your account. The necessary setup that you will require to perform can be found in the SETUP WIZARD. Available at home page is a Search Function which enable you to search the task that you would like to do. For example, when you type Sales in the box and click Go The system will list all the possible task that you can perform related to "Sales". Menus The top level menu is your main navigation menu, which displays the main modules in Swan. Move your mouse on top of the main menu and click to display more options for each module. For example, the sales menu: View your User Info Dropdown Menu Moving your mouse over the “User Info” on the top right hand of your screen will display more navigation options: Forgot Password Function In the case of a user forgot his/her password, the user can utilize this function which can be found on the login page. Click the ‘Forgot Password’ and it will direct the user to a screen where the user has to enter the company code and username. Upon submitting the request, the system will auto-generate the password and send it to user’s email. The user can used the new password to login into the system and change their password as they desired. Other Functions Available in Swan Calendar Feature The date entry for transactions is simplified with the calendar feature. To display a calendar, click on the date field and the calendar will pop-out. Select a date by clicking it. The selected date appears in the data field. To close the calendar without selecting a date, press Esc. Search Filter The search filter feature appears on the listing pages. The system provides an effective feature filtering which allows user to narrow search result or navigating through the pages by selecting the related keywords. Export CSV Most of the lists in the system are exportable to CSV. This is useful for further massaging your data or using it in spreadsheets or documents. Users could also use this to import from other software applications if required by clicking the Export CSV button. Choose Open With to open the document with your default program or Save File to save the document on your computer. Changing Your Password You can change your password anytime and anywhere. All you have to do is just go to User Info >> Password Enter your current password and the new intended password The system will prompt you the level of your password strength, from very weak to strongest. __FORCETOC__